


Chemical Feelings

by absurdthirst



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Chemical Alteration, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Drugged Sex, F/M, Mando got tagged with drugs and is horny, Mando tries to do the right thing, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Oral Sex Male Receiving, Pining, Sex Pollen, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, sucking cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: Mando is drugged with a sex pollen and makes his way back to the ship. He orders the Reader to lock herself inside his cabin so he can't get to her.
Relationships: Mando/Original Character, Mando/Original Female Character, Mando/reader, Mando/you, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 337





	Chemical Feelings

Bounty hunting was a complicated profession. Even after being cleared with the Guild, Y/N couldn’t help but notice how many times things went wrong while chasing down the targets.

Many times Mando would come back to the Razor Crest, weariness screaming in ever step he took. Not that anyone else would notice. But after spending as much time with the silent Mandalorian, she knew how to read his body language well.

There was a slight droop to his normally straight shoulders, a lingering pause before he put the next foot forward. The heavy sigh once he had finally encased the quarry in carbonite.

Other times he would come back bloody. His breathing irregular as he clutched the wound or hiss through the modulator of his helmet as the pain rippled through his body. Those were the days she hated. The man refusing to use any of the pain medications, not liking how they could potentially alter his perception.

Mando liked being in full control of his mind and not willing to risk doing something that could potentially ruin his oath to his Creed.

Today was different. He staggered up the ramp into the Razor Crest, no quarry in sight. His groan loudly echoing throughout the cargo bay. Y/N had just stowed the child up in the cockpit, sound asleep from spending the day running around in the lush jungles surroundings of Akiva under her watchful eye.

“Mando!” Y/N reached for the medkit, certain from the way he was hunched over that he had sustained some sort of injury that would require treatment.

“N-no!” He sounded like he had run a marathon through the jungle. “G-get away….G-go!”

She ignored him as she came over to put a hand on his shoulder, rounded in pain as he gasped. His cape draping around him, preventing her from seeing any obvious injuries.

His reaction startled her. He jumped, a leather clad hand shooting out to shove her away from him roughly. “Don’t t-touch me! G-get away!” He barked.

Mando had never treated her that way. His reluctance for help was a constant, but she had bullied her way into helping him enough that he sheepishly sat through her patching him up. Almost shy in his thanks. He had never shoved her away from him, even in the beginning.

“What the fuck!” Y/N demanded, her eyes wide as she glared at him.

His wheezing through the modulator struck her as odd. “H-hit…with a-a-a chem dart.” He groaned loudly again, dropping down to one knee. “Am-amorous a-agent.”

Y/N’s mouth opened as she tried to think of something to say. She knew that those things were commonly used on sex workers, increasing their potential profits in the brothels. She knew the effects of the drugs was excruciating if left unattended.

She cautiously approached him again, bending over to gently offer him the medkit. “Mand-“

She squeaked as he moved, pushing off of his knee and whirling around, pressing her up against the wall. His body covered hers, hard beskar pressing heavily against her. Something that seemed even harder than the protective armor that covered his body throbbing insistently against her hip.

She couldn’t see his eyes as they bore into her from behind the beskar helmet, but she knew he was staring at her. His labored breathing cutting off in a ragged gasp as she shifted. Hips rutting up against her as his grip on her arms turned to iron.

He shoved away, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Go…Go to my r-room. Lo-ck the door…c-can’t g-get in.”

When she didn’t move, he bellowed, making her jump. “GO!”

Y/N rushed to the ladder, scurrying up the steps to reach the captain’s quarters located behind the cockpit. She didn’t hesitate to press the button behind her. The soft whoosh of the door as it closed filled her ears and she set the lock.

He wanted her behind a door he couldn’t get inside of. Trying to keep her safe from the drugs that altered his thoughts and took control of his body. Even under the influence of a potent sexual stimulant, he was trying to protect her. This time from himself.

She glanced around the utilitarian room that seemed to smell just like him. Blaster residue, leather, the lemon scented soap he used and something that was purely Mando. It was a scent that she associated with safety. There was a surprisingly large bed, neatly made. An extra cape that was draped over the desk, sewing kit set beside it. He must have been patching it. Very few keepsakes that she could spot, but there was couple of old fashioned paper books propped neatly on a shelf.

The one bad thing about The Mandalorian’s quarters was the location. It was perfectly situated on the Crest so that the occupant could hear everything from inside. Y/N heard the door to the ship close, sealing them inside. She heard the clinking of his armor as he cursed, yanking at it furiously. The sound of the plates hitting the grated floor carelessly as he stripped down.

Then, moments later were his sounds. Lustful groans as she knew what he was doing to quell the burning desire in the pit of his stomach. He must have used something for lubrication, because the slick sounds that were drifting up from the vent in the floor were deliciously wet.

The furious slapping of his fist as he worked his cock made her ears burn and tension coil in her own stomach. Her pussy clenched when he groaned. A strangled, drawn out sound that sounded like he was in pain. It seemed to last a long time, stuttering a bit as he drew out his orgasm.

Now she was hot, pulling at the neck of her shirt as she realized how turned on she was listening to him pleasure him. Slick arousal pooled in her panties at the thought of him, hot and aching in his hand. She knew he had to be large, the weight of what was pressed against her hip earlier flashing through her mind.

He cursed, low and angry as the sounds started up again. The sucking thunk of his cock moving in his hand. Oh…that wasn’t good. She wondered how long the effects lasted for.

He must have forgotten about the way the sounds traveled into the room. Or in his lust clouded mind he didn’t care, because those grunts and curses soon turned into moans and comments as he fucked his hand.

“Fu-fuck. Y/N. You f-feel so fucking good.” He groaned, increasing his pace.

Her eyes widened at that. How many times before had he done this, with her in his mind? Her thighs clenched together at the idea of Mando getting off thinking about her. Was he as curious as she was? Had he dreamed about late night fumbles with hot skin and overwhelming pleasure in the privacy of his bunk like she had?

She hoped that his thoughts of her weren’t some chemical feeling, brought on by the drugs. But if they were, wouldn’t he have just used her for his own pleasure? Wouldn’t he have taken her against that wall with no regard for her?

“Oh yes, baby. Come on me. P-please, come on my cock.” He moaned again, the sounds driving Y/N crazy.

She took a deep breath before standing, her finger hesitating over the lock. If he rejected her again, she would come back and bury her head under the pillows and try to block out the sounds that were feeding her own desires.

She moved silently, grateful that the Mandalorian was making enough noise to cover her approach. She hadn’t even thought about his helmet. But when she caught sight of him, she breathed a sigh of relief that he still had it on.

Beskar and black cloth were strewn around the cargo bay. He was on a crate, naked except for his helmet, head thrown back against the steel hull of the ship as he continued to work his cock. His stomach was still painted with the evidence of his last orgasm, white ropes of it smearing across tan flesh. Thighs splayed wide as his hips canted up against the friction of his hand.

She started pulling off her clothes, her shoes already left behind in his quarters for stealth. When she was naked, Y/N padded softly over to where he was still preoccupied.  
She touched his thigh, making him jolt as his head flew forward. His hips slammed back down on the crate, but his hand still moved over his cock.

“Y/N…” He weakly muttered, embarrassment tinging his voice.

“Shhh.” She shook her head as her hand slid up his leg, palm tickled by the light dusting of hair there. “Let me help you.”

Mando groaned and his head rolled back with a loud thunk as her fingers brushed against the sacs that hung between his legs. He moved quicker, the steady rhythm entrancing as she watched his hand fly up and down the thick girth in its grip.

She leaned down, swiping her tongue across the tip before moving to lick the already spent cum off his stomach.

He gasped, a loud “Fuck!” Ripped through his modulator as she gathered the cool, bitter mess off of his skin with her tongue. She looked up to see his visor pointing straight down at her.

She kept eye contact as she moved down, engulfing the tip of his cock in her wet mouth as his fist moved up and down, tapping her chin. Hands propped on either of his thighs felt his body tense, squeezing them as she felt his hand fall away from himself.

The feeling of him throbbing on her tongue was amazing, a small warning before liquid burst from the tip, shooting to the back of her throat as he pushed deeper into her mouth. His cry was loud and sharp as she swallowed around him, hands flying to her head to hold her there, hips rutting wildly as she sucked hard on his length.

Panting, she felt his hands fall away from her. Y/N pulled off of him reluctantly. He was still as hard as the beskar covering his head. Standing, she felt her arousal dripping from between her legs, slick running halfway down her thighs as she clambered over him.

Her hand on his shoulder seemed to jar him out of the post orgasmic haze he was in. Rough hewn hands gripped her hips tightly, locking her in place as he stared at her, seemingly fighting a battle within himself.

Y/N froze, hovering over his lap as her wetness dripped down on his pelvis, his body quaking as a shudder wracked it. “Did you want me before?” She asked softly.

If she wasn’t watching him, she would have missed it. The single slow tilt of his visor, giving her affirmation that this wasn’t some fleeting fantasy.

Emboldened by that knowledge, she reached between them and gasped him in her fingers. Tugging gently on the slick flesh as his fingers bit into her hips. The steel set of his arms softened, his visor trained on the apex of her thighs as she slowly lowered herself onto his ridged cock.

His body stiffened under her as she took him. Shivers rippling under her touch, the loud sigh that was breathed out was in appreciation and satisfaction. His arms threaded around her, pulling her closer to his body.

Mando flipped them around suddenly. Her ass pressed against the firm surface of the crate as he stood between them. Hands moving down to press her thighs open wide. He groaned as he looked, seeing the way that her pussy was split open and surrounding his cock.

Y/N watched as he pulled back. The firm flesh of his cock sliding out before she saw the edge of the tip, only the head still keeping snug inside her. Mando grunted as his hips flew forward and he re-sheathed himself back in her tight heat.

Her hands grasp at him, nails digging crescent half moons into his shoulders as he started pounding into her. Y/N cried out his name and arched up against his chest, his own groans mixing with hers as the sounds of their coupling echoed off the hull.

Her pussy was obscenely wet. Sucking and squelching as he moved, her walls clenching around him every time he hit the back of her. The unbridled passion in his wild thrusts was addictive, making her roll her own hips against him. Rising to meet him with abandon as she was just as eager as him.

Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist, locking at the small of his back as he moved his hand to her hips. His own pace faltering for a moment before amping up, his arms pulling and pushing her body as he fucked into her.

“So m-much be-tter than m-my imagin-ation.” He spit out as locked his legs and pulled her ass to the edge of the crate.

He was watching them. Watching his cock disappear and pull out of her body. Y/N knew she was close, letting go of one of his shoulders to reach between them. He groaned, his fingers flexing as he watched her circle her clit roughly.

“Yesssss.” He hissed. “Rub that p-pretty clit for m-me. Cum-cum on my co-cock”

She moaned at his words, her finger pressing harder as she moved to around. Her stomach starting to heave as her orgasm approached. Her walls fluttering rapidly around him.

A shiver started at the base of her spine and worked it’s way up. Her entire body tingling as her thighs started to clench around him.

“M-mando!” She cried, her orgasm taking over as the stars flashed before her eyes, euphoric bliss engulfing her body.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Mando’s wrecked voice came out in a low growl. His hips slammed into hers harder, frantically chasing his own release.

She pulled her legs tighter as she felt him tense. His cock seemed to get even harder inside of her as he pressed deep, his body pressing hard into hers as he stilled. His cock pulsed as white hot jets of heat burst from the tip and coated her womb. Her name bursting out in a pained shout of pleasure as he came.

He slumped down against her, exhausted. His helm pressed against her naked breasts as his chest heaved with exertion. He still throbbed inside her, making her ache pleasantly.

After a long moment he pulled out gently, his cock coated with thick evidence of both of their releases. He was still hard, still aching for another release. Y/N pulled a whimper from him as she took him in hand. While the physical affects were the result of the chemicals, she would do whatever it took to help him through this. 

Especially since his feelings or need for her weren’t based in the drugs currently running through his system.


End file.
